Leaps of Life
by Weaf-L
Summary: Jeff's back and he's planning to have his best run yet but life's full of Leaps and Twists and he's not on the straight away yet. also Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and who knows who else might pop up. rated M for later content


A/N: hey hey ok first off I don't own anyone but my OCs though man do I wish I owned the Hardy's and Shannon and some others but I don't… I'm fairly certain they own themselves…

Now that that is off my chest let me say I can't watch WWE because well my tv doesn't get the channels Raw and Smackdown are on but I do watch TNA and was a fan of WWE before that and Wikipedia is a god that keeps me semi up to date… so know that I know JR and King no longer commentate together and that Jeff and Shannon are on TNA but this is my story and I can cry if I want to … I mean do what I want to… I just love wrestling and the Hardy's and the core group in general, so yeah anyway hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Jeff stood in the center of the ring waiting for the music of his opponent to play. It had been a few weeks since his return to the WWE and tonight he would be facing Adam who had recently been reunited with Jay as Edge& Christian. He was surprised by the reunion but it wasn't the only change since his time at TNA. E&C had a new valet and the wrestling world was a buzz about the woman. Abby was the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon, apparently the black sheep of the family and twice the wrestler her sister could ever be; not that anyone would know given that Vince never let her do anything challenging. Jeff only knew about her talent because he had met her when she had been in the training ring all alone in the dark, teaching herself some move off the turnbuckle. They had found common ground in their free spirited natures and love for their sport.

Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when _'Metalingus' _started playing and Adam made his entrance followed closely by Abby.

"Here comes Edge JR and surprisingly Abby."

"Well considering the problems their team had last week when Abby lost to Eve when Chris Masters interfered using a military press slam on the poor girl and E&C were no where to be found to help their team mate."

"But with Christian unable to interfere in this match some one may have to watch Edge's back."

Edge entered the ring holding down the rope for Abby but distracted by the fans he let go when she was only half way through to go pose on the turnbuckle.

"She is not a happy woman."

"But even angry she's still a gorgeous one."

King was right Abby was easy on the eyes, her black curls framing a set of silvery eyes, her porcelain skin, and those legs. Stephanie had chosen her standard outfit; a short, short black pinstriped skirt, with a tight matching vest with E&C on the back in glitter, and black strappy heels.

Edge jumps Jeff as soon as Abby is on the apron. Putting them in a lock up, and Edge buries his knee in Jeff's midsection before punching and stomping away at him. Jeff fights back, picking Edge up and dropping him right down on his back. Jeff tries for a flying clothesline, but Edge ducks it and Jeff flies out to the floor. Edge follows Jeff to the outside, where he sends him back first into the ring apron. Edge rolls Jeff back into the ring where he goes for an elbow drop, but Jeff rolls out of the way. Jeff comes back, hitting a running clothesline in the corner, before following it up with another and pounding away at Edge. Jeff tries for the corner dropkick, but Edge gets his foot up to block it. Edge puts his knee to Jeff's ribs, before trying for a quick pin that's good for a two count. Edge pounds on Jeff in the corner, and when Jeff tries to fight back, Edge is right there with a series of right hands to Jeff's face. Edge picks Jeff up and goes to work, pounding on him before locking in a low abdominal stretch. Jeff is able to fight up and out of it, but he walks right into another knee from Edge that's good for another near fall. Edge heads up to the second rope and he jumps off. Jeff gets his boot off, but Edge catches it and hits an elbow drop.

Edge just pounds away at Jeff, trying for another pin attempt, but he still can't keep Jeff down for three. Edge picks Jeff up and locks in a regular abdominal stretch. Jeff fights out of it, and tries for a headscissors in the corner, but Edge tosses his feet over and Jeff ends up crotched on the top rope. Edge charges Jeff, but he finds himself in a Twist of Fate. Jeff goes under the ring and grabs a chair, which he lays under Edge before climbing the turnbuckle for a Swanton.

"Oh…That's gotta hurt JR."

"Hardy is definitely feeling that, Edge just tricked him into Swanton-ing a steel chair."

Edge crawled back over throwing an arm over Jeff for the pin.

"One… Two…-"

Just before the three count Edge was pulled upward by his hair before his face was smashed into Abby's knee, when he hit the canvas her foot connected with his ribs. She then moved over to Jeff.

"What is going on in there…?"

_"One… Two… Three…"_

"I don't know what just happened, King, but Christian doesn't look too pleased…"

Christian was running down the ramp towards the ring only to take a baseball slide to the chest.

_"Abby better run, that's not going to keep him down."_

Abby ran for the ramp, but was grabbed by the hair and tossed back in the ring knocking over the confused looking Jeff. She got to her feet only to take a spear into the post.

_"Now there was no reason for that."_

That was Jeff's cue; he tackled Christian from behind drawing his attention away from Abby.

_"This is insane King, the ref's don't even know what to do. Where is Mr. McMahon."_

_ "I don't know JR… maybe he's just as confused as the rest of us. Edge is still out cold does he even know who stopped his win?"_

_ "If anyone should be confused it's Hardy. He's getting a beating and doesn't even know why Abby needed saving in the first place."_

_ "Where is Christian going?"_

_ "Maybe he's done-"_

_ "He's getting something from under the ring."_

Christian was moving around the side on the ring looking for a weapon.

_"JR Abby is up… she's been forgotten by Christian long enough to recover from that Spear"_

Abby was up on the turnbuckle facing where Christian was walking towards her having now realized she was there. When he was close enough she jumped down onto his shoulders using her momentum to flip him on to the hard floor.

_"A Suicide Hurricanrana!"_

_ "Who knew Abby McMahon had a move like that!"_

Abby made her way up the ramp stopping halfway pulling off her vest and turning to face the ring before ripping it in half and dropping it to the ground. 'Cross the Line' blasted through the arena as she walked away in only her bra and skirt.

('-')(^.^)('-')

Adam and Jay were already in catering when Abby, now showered and changed, wandered into the room and immediately pulled her into an Abby-wich.

"Now that was an exit" Jay laughed

"It was Epic wasn't it…"

"I bet Steph and Vince aren't happy about the impromptu stripping," Adam added.

"Nope, but it was fitting and the fans loved it," she smirked, "I didn't even think twice."

"I wouldn't have either that thing was aweful."

Jay poured him and Adam each a cup of coffee, "So what's the big plan for tonight? We gonna get you drunk and have some wild orgy?"

"In you dreams Reso," laughing Abby opened a bottle of water from the table, "I have an early photo shoot… and a meeting with Vince. So this, wanna be stripper, is going to grab a cab."

"And here we were hoping for an encore."

She move towards the door laughing as she grabbed her duffle bag, "Maybe some other time boys… that is if you ever have the money to get me that drunk."

"Ouch"

After changing Jeff made his way out to the parking lot, as he headed towards his car he noticed someone familiar looking sitting on one of the equipment crates, and sure enough it was Abby. She was sitting up on the crate with legs crossed, talking on her cell phone. She saw him coming over and said a quick goodbye before flashing him a grin.

"Hey didn't think you would still be here,"

"Back at ya, what you sittin round for?"

"Waitin on my cab that's half an hour late…" she made a face, "What's your excuse?"

"Matt called before I could get a shower and wouldn't stop yapping."

"He's such a gabber."

He jumped up next to her, "So cab huh… how long?"

"According to the man I just talked to…" she paused looking at her watch before looking up at him with a smirk, "When it gets here."

He chuckled as he jumped down, "Well looks to me like it just got here."

She looked at him like he was nuts, "Huh?"

"See that yellow car over there," pointing to a Lamborghini a few isles down and she nodded, "Well it's gonna take ya to the hotel, and the best part is…" he grabbed her bag from the ground heading to the car, "it's thirty minutes late so it's free."

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter one bit of set up chapter but let me know what you think.


End file.
